1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) panel, and more particularly to a LCD panel having low color differences and multiple domains.
2. Description of the Related Art
The viewable angle of a typical LCD is not large, so the colors of the frame become incorrect when the display is viewed at a large tilt angle. The LCD with the larger screen suffers from the drawback of the uneven brightness over the middle and periphery portions of the frame. Thus, manufacturers have paid a great deal of attention to the development of various LCDs with wide viewing angles, such as an IPS (In-Plane Switching) LCD, a MVA (Multi-domain Vertical Alignment) LCD, and the like.
In the MVA LCD, one pixel is divided into a plurality of domains. Arranging directions of liquid crystal molecules in each domain are slightly different from one another such that the difference is not too great when the display is viewed with different viewing angles.
However, the colors of the frame of the multi-domain LCD viewed with different viewing angles still exhibit some differences, so the frame quality thereof requires further improvement.
In a conventional driving method of solving the color difference, one pixel in the LCD panel is divided into two sub-pixels each having a thin film transistor for control. Thus, the slightly different driving voltages may be respectively inputted to the two sub-pixels of the pixel so that the phenomenon of the color difference can be improved.